Many hand pumps are known for both continually pumping fluid and for pumping fluid for building up hydraulic pressure to achieve a desired result. None, however, are known to the inventor which are hand activated having the fluid reservoir, piston, pump chamber and necessary valves contained in the handle itself, wherein the piston is actuated by means of a link arm the end of which is fixed in space and which allows both the pumping and hydraulic pressure release functions to be performed with a single hand leaving the other hand and both feet free for additional operations.